


komaeda treats your tummy ache (nsfw audio)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, Squirting, i cant believe this is my first smut fic, oh babie, the big juicy komaeda Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: unfg,,,komaeda~one day ill write real smut but not today





	

'ung,,,,hyuuu. komaeda.' you moan timidly, fingering whatever hole you can slide your fit little sausages into. to think you'd become this depraved, so. disgusten. fingering yourself to the thought of getting assblasted by the one and only komaeda nagito from your favorite video game franchise, and to think it only gets worse.

 

in and out your fingers slide and jooje, preparing for the thicc 27 inch cock which had 'komaeda' written in thicc bold bedazzled lettering, sliding down your jeatherorts (jean leather shorts) and revealing your 'this ass belongs to komaeda' tramp stamp. you were just about to slide right on in before feeling a quick flick against your ass. strange. maybe it was your cat again.

you whip around, flustered and sharting a little. 'k,,,komaeda' you moan flusteredly. it was the one and only komaeda, who'd've guessed. he smirks at you fuckily, kneeling slightly and schlurping up that shart on your bed spread. 'before the stain sets in...fufu.' he chuckles, and you blush. this twink was not fucking around.

'komaeda...' you jeer. 'i...i need you komaeda. free me from this hell,,,ive been sharting all day and-' 'say no more (y/n). i know just what to do.' and just like that, it happened. he layed you ever so gently on your back, whipping out his 32 inch (wow is that. 32? you could've sworn the wiki said 27 inches. well, no matter.) schlongus and sliding inside you, ever so tenderly and taking care of you, making sure you were comfortable and purring like a kitten before fucking you raw. you whine and growl and gurgle and burp and jowl and whatever other fucking noise they make during this shit.

 

'augh,...komaeda.' he moans and you're fucked up for a second cus last time you checked you coulda sworn HE was komaeda. maybe it was a slip up. 'augh,,komaeda. unf,,oh komaeda!!' he mewls and you look around disgruntled. are you komaeda?? are...are yall komaeda? you guess if the nigga's callin you komaeda then shit, you must be komaeda!!! a knock at the door. you shove komaeda out of your juicy pussy, his precum sliding down your thigh and dripping unto the floor like some sorta slimey slug. 'message for komaeda!' the mailman's at the door and you answer, half naked, despite the fact that you were just fucking and didn't have any time to get dressed between now and the time you left the bedroom???

'komaeda?' you ask the mailman, who looks exactly like komaeda. 'komaeda!' he exclaims, pointing at you. you shove past, looking up and down the street. everywhere. that man? komaeda. that dog? komaeda. that newborn baby? komaeda. the wendys mascot? komaeda. in shcock, you run towards the nearest mirror store and can't believe your eyes....komaeda.

 

you fluster, holding your cheeks like that one infamous yuno gasai art and don't ask which one you know. you fucking know which one. and you moan, you moan against your reflection, sliding your fingers in as deep and fast as they can, the 'schloops' and 'gurhjigl' noises getting deeper, faster. you're so close to climax and-

you wake with a jolt. 'OH FUCK KOMAEDA???' and you pant, looking around, fretting that all that schlooping was code for passing out and giving your man shit dick in the middle of good anal. you rub your face, checking your reflection in your phone. normal. 

man, that stomach ache was worse than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> country blumpkin


End file.
